The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz)
The Scarecrow is the deuteragonist of the Wizard of Oz, he was portrayed by the late Ray Bolger. Personality He is kind, friendly, helpful, clumsy, considerate, and caring. Appearance He wears a black hat, black boots, gloves, dark green jacket, patched brown pants and stuffed full of straw. Appearances Live-action productions ''The Wizard of Oz The Scarecrow is first seen hanging from the pole in the cornfield when Dorothy asked herself which way is the Emerald City he replies that way is very nice way while pointing one direction which surprised Dorothy and he points two directions which confuses Dorothy. Dorothy asked him it he's doing it on purpose or couldn't he make up his mind Scarecrow replied that he can't make up his mind because his head is full of straw instead of a brain. Dorothy frees Scarecrow from the pole he falls over and Dorothy thinks he hurt himself. Scarecrow attempts to scare a crow while it pecks a bit of his straw. He admits to Dorothy that he can't scare a crow and thinks he is a failure. After he sings If I Only had a Brain Dorothy felt impressed and she says if a scarecrow back in Kansas could do that the crows would be scared to pieces and Scarecrow curiously asked where Kansas Dorothy replied Kansas is where she lives. She explained that she's going to the Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz to help her get home. Scarecrow asked if the Wizard could give him some brains. Dorothy warns him that he might get into trouble with the Wicked Witch of the West because she's mad at her for getting her sister killed. Scarecrow admits that he's not afraid of anything except a lighted match. Dorothy felt sympathetic then he asked Dorothy if he could take him with her and Dorothy agrees much to his delight. A while later Dorothy and Scarecrow are confronted by angry apple trees. Scarecrow tells Dorothy that she doesn't want any of those apples and then he insults the tree by claiming that Dorothy doesn't like little green worms which causes the trees to attack them. Scarecrow makes faces at the trees taunting them and the angry trees throw more apples at them Then Scarecrow and Dorothy met a Tin Man who is rusted so they oil him. Tin Man says that he has no heart because his chest is empty. The Wicked Witch of the West confronts them by warning the two to stay away from Dorothy she will a stuff a mattress with him. Then the Witch throws a fireball at him and he reacts that he is burning luckily Tin Man quickly puts out the flames then she disappeared. Scarecrow is determined and vowed to get Dorothy to see the Wizard along with Tin Man. In the dark forest Dorothy wonders if they might meet any wild animals Scarecrow asked animals that eat straw and Tin man replies some but mostly lions and tigers and bears they fearfully repeats the phrase while rapidly march down the road Scarecrow is startled by the growling then they encounter the Cowardly Lion who challenges them to a fight and called Scarecrow a lopsided bag of hay Scarecrow responds that's getting personal Tin Man agrees and tells him to get up and teach Lion a lesson Scarecrow asked Tin man what's wrong with him teaching Lion, Tin man replied that he hardly knew him. After Lion admits he's a coward and hasn't have any courage Scarecrow took pity on him and he asked Dorothy if the Wizard could help Lion too and she agreed then they all go together. Then went into the poppy field while on their way to the Emerald City. Dorothy, Toto, and Lion fall into a deep sleep due to the Witch's spell. Scarecrow and Tinman are not affected by the spell and they attempt to move Dorothy but it was no use then Scarecrow calls for help as Tinman cries thankfully Glinda responds by using snow to wake up Dorothy. Then they all leave the poppy field and arrived at the city the doorkeeper at first refuses to give them access but Scarecrow tells him that Dorothy is wearing ruby slippers as a result the doorkeeper changes his mind and lets them in. They all get a ride from the cabby and then they go to tidy up. Scarecrow is stuffed with new straw. After the Wicked Witch of the West wrote a message in the sky Scarecrow suggests that they better hurry and see the wizard. The Wizard's guard refuses to let them see the Wizard but after Scarecrow says Dorothy's name the guard changed his mind. But the guard angrily tells them that the Wizard says go away and Scarecrow laments that they came a long way for nothing which causes Dorothy to cry and Scarecrow comforts her among with Tin Man. After the regretful guard sees Dorothy cry he lets them in to see the Wizard. As they walk down the hallway Lion felt nervous about seeing the Wizard which concerned Scarecrow and the others. He is the third to be called by the Wizard and he nervously refers to him your wizardry while bowing to him and The Wizard yells "Enough!" which causes him to go back to the group. After Lion fainted Scarecrow attempts to wake him up. After Wizard yells go that causes Scarecrow to fall on the floor. While their way to the Witch's castle he among with Tin Man firmly grab Lion while he attempts to turn back. While hearing scary noises Scarecrow claimed that they are spooks around much to Tin Man's annoyance after Tin Man was lifted and lands to the ground Dorothy and Scarecrow rush to his aid. As they continue finding the Witch they are attacked by the Winged Monkeys who are the henchmen of the Witch. Scarecrow was de-strawed while the Winged Monkeys tear him apart. After Dorothy and Toto was captured Tin Man and Lion try to put him back together. After Scarecrow is put back together Toto finds them and leads them to the Witch's castle where Dorothy is imprisoned. While spotting the Winkie guards Scarecrow comes up with a plan to get into the castle with Lion leading the way. The plan was at first backfired when three Winkie guards attack them then they steal the guard's uniforms and get into the castle marching behind the guards. After losing the guards Toto leads them to the tower room where Dorothy is locked in and the hour glass is running out. After Tinman frees her with his axe they all tried to escape but they're caught by the Witch and her guards. Scarecrow among with Tinman cut the rope which causes the chandelier to land on the guards trapping them. The guards give chase and in the another tower they're trapped. The Witch decides to kill by burning starting with Scarecrow. The Witch sets his arm on fire which causes him to freak out. Then Dorothy puts the flames out with a bucket of water and accidentally killed the Witch. The Winkie guards are grateful and they give the group the Witch's broom. Back at the Wizard's chamber Scarecrow and the others still don't get their wishes when the Wizard tells them to come back the next day. However Toto exposed the Wizard after pulling the curtains of a booth. It turns out that the Wizard is an ordinary man. Scarecrow angrily calls him a humbug and the Wizard regretfully agreed that he is then Scarecrow angrily asked him about Tin Man's heart and Lion's courage Tin Man and Lion cry out Scarecrow's brain. The Wizard tells him that everyone and all living creatures have a brain and from his homeland are seeds for great learning and gives him a diploma. Scarecrow demonstrates his brain power and recites a mathematical formula much to his joy. After getting their wishes the Wizard decides to take Dorothy home in his hot air balloon but his balloon goes without her much to Dorothy's dismay. Scarecrow sees Glinda coming and thinks that she can help her. Scarecrow asked Glinda why didn't she tell Dorothy before and Glinda replied that Dorothy would've believed her and she has the power to go back to Kansas. Dorothy hugged and kissed Scarecrow and said I'll missed you most of all. Scarecrow is made the King of Oz after the Wizard left with Tin Man and Lion being advisors. The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True Animated productions Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz 1990 animated television series Quotes :to scare a crow'' "Boo!, Scat!, Boo!" Gallery Trivia Category:Heroes Category:The Wizard of Oz characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer characters Category:Scarecrows Category:Turner Entertainment characters Category:Acquired Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Wizard of Oz